What if Peanut became a loud-mouthed, mean-spirited otter in his teens?
A loose parody of Eight Crazy Nights' Let it Out Davey/Intervention Song. This is a non-canon future. The title of this page explains this future from a deceased parents scenario. This scene will be in a parody of Eight Crazy Nights called 12 Hazy Days of Hoohaw Hoo. Transcript 2026, 17-year-old Peanut Otter is roaming through the Hoohaw Shopping Outlet at midnight, looking miserable. He then pauses and has a tantrum Peanut: "MY LIFE WENT DOWN THE DRAIN FASTER THAN TODAY'S F***ING TOILETS! THIS IS BULLS***! MY PARENTS MUST COME BACK FROM THE HELL THAT IS KNOWN AS THE GRAVEYARD! I HATE MY EXISTENCE NOW! DEATH IS A SON OF A B****!!!!" ???: "Hey you! Yeah you, red being!" Peanut: (slowly calms down) "Who the f*** said that?" camera turns to the Ralph Lauren logo Ralph Lauren Man: "I did!" (his horse snorts) (yelling at any other mascots/logos in the outlet) "Get up, shopping outlet posse. It's time to teach him a valuable lesson!" products/mascots/logos including Buck the GameStop Bunny, a pink blouse from GAP, Little Caesar (from namesake pizza chain), a perfume bottle from Bath & Body Works, a water bed from Home Decor & Furniture Store, Siren from the Starbucks logo, the two bear statues from Build a Bear workshop, a medicine bottle from CVS pharmacy, the cat and dog from the Petco logo, the Goodwill face, and lipstick from Mally Beauty come to life and exit their respective stores, the Ralph Lauren horse uses his mouth to pick up and drop Peanut onto the water bed Water Bed: "Don't move even a single muscle off me. Ya hear?" Peanut: "What the f***? Why are you pieces of s*** here?" Mally Beauty Lipstick: "Well, want us to show you an example?" Bath & Body Works Perfume Bottle: "Oh my gosh! You go, girls' stuff!" (the lipstick glares at her) "Uh, sorry." Bear Statue 1: "We understand that after that incident, you lost your personal sympathy." Bear Statue 2: "You deserve counseling and more love! After all, the two of us are little bears!" Medicine Bottle: "All made possible by this team of icons and products!" Peanut: "Get outta here, you ungrateful wastes of material!" Medicine Bottle: "How rude!" Goodwill: "It's too bad that you don't spread my namesake everywhere anymore." Buck: "So when we're finished, I can bet you that you'll level up in life. No doubt about it. Who knows? It could be still be game over for you, but don't let that failure happen!" Siren: "Let's all settle things down now. This is not a coffee break, but still..." Peanut: "Why do you want me to settle down? I won't do it!" Goodwill: "You must do it!" Mally Beauty Lipstick: "Yeah. Just feast your eyes on-" Bath & Body Works Perfume Bottle: "You, Mrs. Lips-Oops!" Little Caesar: "O, you sat high in your friends' hearts. That memory is long forgotten, though." Pink Blouse: "Come on, man of red. Your mind will be changed, we guarantee." Petco Cat: "Wanna take a purr-fect opportunity to learn a special lesson?" Petco Dog: "All with a tail-wagging song?" Peanut: "F*** NO! Oh, and pussycat, your pun bombed." Water Bed: "Too bad, sir." Ralph Lauren Man: "We're gonna do it otherwise." (to the other icons/products) "Let's do it, folks!" musical number begins Ralph Lauren Man: "We found out that you harassed the former Mayor Jeff. You took grief on him from you-know-what 'till you caught your breath." (the products/mascots/logos sans the water bed walk around Peanut in a circle) "Here's a suggestion that you should try right now!" (camera cuts to Peanut's POV of the scene) "Just accept it and move on 'cause you already know how!" Petco Cat and Dog: (simultaneously) "Deal with it, Peanut!" Peanut: (glaring)'' "Scram, you godd*** pests!"'' Mally Beauty Lipstick:'' "Deal with it, Peanut!"'' Bath & Body Works Perfume Bottle: (looking at Mally Beauty Lipstick) "Like, her pink sheen is the best!" Peanut: "You're forcing me to deal with it, but it's hard to control!" Goodwill face: "This is why we store icons are putting you on hold." Siren: "You misused your own grief." Little Caesar: "And it made you feel stressed!" GAP Blouse: "So accepting with a deep loss is your only success!" Medicine Bottle: "Deal with it, Peanut." Peanut: "You'll be overdosed!" Water Bed: "You must move on, Peanut." Peanut:'' "Shut up, you stupid h**s!"'' remark has angered all the outlet icons/products Peanut:'' "All of you are torturing me just because I must let it go! However, I actually refuse to do so!"'' Buck: "We understand you miss them, but don't hold on that thought too long!" Build a Bear Statues: "But here is something special..." Ralph Lauren Man: "As we conclude this song!" letter is seen floating slowly towards Peanut Buck: "If you read it, I'll give you some moolah!" grabs onto the letter once it completely floats down. The letter contains a photo of Opal and Ernest (who are now deceased) Ernest: "Happy Hoohaw Hoo to our favorite lad." Opal: "You made the world seem fun." this point, the icons/products begin to fade away Ernest and Opal: (as the letter reveals other photos showing Peanut from the ages of 1 to 7, including his initial self from the original PB&J Otter program, which all take place sometime around Hoohaw Hoo) "Keep up with your inner self. You amazing little.....son......." eyes fill with tears as his encounter with the icons/products turns out to be a hallucination security guard shows up Security Guard: "Hey kid, you're bypassing curfew law. Get out." reluctantly leaves Peanut: "Whatever you say, donut-hogging dropout..." security guard is shocked by the insult as the camera zooms in to his head Security Guard: "Backup, I need you." Category:Parodies